Arachnophobia
by Uchiha B
Summary: It's not like she didn't appreciate the gesture, it was just unfortunate that she was terrified of spiders, IY/Amazing Spider-man drabble


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Peter Parker x Higurashi Kagome

Managed to pull myself together to type this up for you :3 please review!

* * *

"J-just stay away!"

Okay, to be very honest, he wasn't used to this particular response because the people who he rescued before were either stiff with shock or fawning over the fact that Spider-man had saved them.

But this... this was new.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Spider-man rubbed his head, stepping closer but quickly stopping once he noticed that she stiffened quite visibly by his action, "I just want to make sure you're okay..."

Kagome nodded hesitantly, keeping her keen eyes trained on him at all times, "I'm fine," She took in a deep breath, trying to calm her irrational panic, "Just... just don't come any closer." She didn't want to be rude as he had 'saved' her from that lizard creature roaming New York (she could have saved herself just fine, but the gesture didn't go unappreciated).

Out of all the superheroes in New York, she had to get 'saved' by the one who took after a creature that she just couldn't stand and was completely terrified of.

Spiders.

Spiders and centipedes were her greatest fears and for very good reasons.

"I'm sorry...?" Spider-man wasn't sure how to approach this situation at all because the woman seemed genuinely wary of him and looked like a cornered animal ready to either fight or bolt off.

He was hoping for the latter if she chose one of those options.

"I don't mean to be ungrateful to you," Kagome said, "But, I can't stand spiders." She admitted, shuddering at the night terrors that had gripped her for quite a while after she had been forcibly returned to her time.

"Arachnophobia, it's definitely not uncommon," Spider-man agreed, the woman's behaviour making a little more sense. Still, he was quite surprised that she was this wary of _him_, considering he didn't really resemble a spider in the physical sense, "So you're all right then?"

"I'm fine," She nodded and with an exhale, she seemed to finally get a grip over her initial panic. She then observed him, her eyes widening slowly once she seemed to realize something, "I'm just glad it was you who grabbed me rather than Iron Man." She said dryly.

"That's a first!" Spider-man sounded quite surprised, "Most girls would love it if it were Iron Man."

"Ever met the man?" Kagome muttered, nodding in approval when he shook his head in response, "Good, keep it that way."

"Would you like me to bring you down to the ground?" Spider-man asked reluctantly, knowing it couldn't be too convenient for her to be left on the roof of a skyscraper, "If you're okay with it, that is!"

Kagome looked very hesitant, but with another calming deep breath, she finally nodded. She bit her lip when he moved a bit awkwardly towards her, grasping her around the waist with one arm and suddenly, they were flying through the air.

_'He's different. He's good. He's not Naraku.' _Kagome closed her eyes, focusing on her internal mantra as the familiar spider-like aura overcame her senses. It was only a few seconds spent flying through the air until her feet touched the ground again.

Spider-man quickly stepped away from her, not wanting to cause too much discomfort, "Well, if you see that lizard monster again, just call your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man..." He said awkwardly and felt his face heat up under his mask as she smiled quite prettily at him. He stomped the thought down quickly, noticing that she was a few years older than him.

"I'll be seeing you again," Kagome said casually and she could tell he was slightly puzzled by the way he stared at her, "And don't let the bad press depress you."

She watched thoughtfully as he nodded and swung off, probably in search of the lizard monster that was currently terrorizing New York. She sighed, running her hands through her long hair and ultimately decided to leave her phone in her pocket and not call her employer, _'Poor Peter Parker doesn't need S.H.I.E.L.D chasing after him.'_

Working for S.H.I.E.L.D as a combat medic did have its benefits for information after all...


End file.
